The present invention generally relates to an arrangement for mounting minute or micro-electronic parts or components onto electronic circuit boards and the like, and more particularly, to an electronic component supply apparatus which is arranged to supply such electronic components to mounting means through employment of an electronic component collective support in the form of an electronic component carrier tape in which micro-electronic components, for example, of leadless type are mounted on a belt-like long length support material such as a tape or the like at equal intervals, for making it possible to effect continuous and stable feeding of the micro-electronic components.
Conventionally, in an arrangement for mounting micro-electronic components onto a substrate constituting electronic circuits, these electronic components of leadless type, which are represented by chip type resistors, chip-type layer-built capacitors, etc., (referred to as chip type electronic components hereinbelow) are arranged to be supplied into mounting means by an aligning supply system in which separate components c are aligned by a vibrating type feeder f for feeding a magazine system in which micro-electronic components c are horizontally or vertically aligned in a magazine M and are fed one by one. Or a carrier magazine systems is utilized in which the micro-electronic components are placed in recesses r formed at equal intervals in a carrier magazine mc for feeding.
The conventional practices as described above, however, have disadvantages. In the vibrating type supply system, the vibrating type feed is employed for aligning the separate components c, there are various problems such as adverse effects to other portions due to the vibrations, requirement for a large space, clogging of the components in the course of a feeding chute, etc. While, in the magazine supply system, although the components may be supplied comparatively positively through simultaneous use of a pushing rod or the like, a considerable time is required for restoration once clogging of the components takes place, and moreover, the number of components to be stocked can not generally be increased. Further, in the carrier magazine supply system, although the components are fed smoothly in general, a carrier magazine of a large size is required for the very small electronic components, with a large space and a complicated feeding device being further required for the automatic feeding by the carrier magazine.